


Promnesia

by yamahibi



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahibi/pseuds/yamahibi
Summary: Tatsuya thought he would be fine without seeing Jun, but still he found himself seeking him out.





	Promnesia

Rumors seemed to spread fast in this city, not that this would be the first time that happened. Usually he would have ignored these things had he not known the consequences of said rumors. Ever since he got his memories back he had been skeptical of everything he heard, for good reason. He had been following rumors in an attempt to find Nyarlathotep and defeat him, but the one that had brought him here today had been purely selfish. 

Rumor has it that there was a boy in the park who liked to speak to flowers. In his eyes it could only be one person. There was a certain feeling in his gut that told him it had to be _him_. Of course it could only be wishful thinking, but it wouldn’t hurt to check it out, the worst that could happen would be it being someone else. 

Readying himself he began walking in to the park. He knew he couldn’t talk to him if he found him. The brand on his arm reminded him of how he was cursed to bear the burden of remembering alone, it remained as a constant reminder of his sin. All he wanted to do was see if he was okay, no, he _needed_ to be sure he was okay.

Tatsuya had just gotten him back before Nyarlathotep ripped him and the rest of his friends away from him again. At the station he was almost certain he caught a glimpse of him when he bumped into who he now remembers as Maya, but he needed to be sure. 

His heart ached. It hurt more than he could ever remember it hurting in the previous world. Just when he thought he could relax and maybe drop his guard all of this happens. That’s why Nyarlathotep would pay for all of this, he single handedly managed to ruin Tatsuya’s life at every turn. Before he knew it he was somewhere in the middle of the park, he had lost himself in his thoughts but it looked like he was exactly where he needed to be. 

Jun stood a little ways off from him, there was a small smile on his face as he whispered something to the flowers in front of him. Tatsuya could feel his chest tighten, it was hard to breathe and his chest hurt. As always Jun looked effortlessly beautiful, the sun highlighted his features and he looked so peaceful to be around the flowers. It almost reminded him of when they were children and had not a care in the world. 

All he wanted to do was run up to him, to talk to him, _to hold him_ , but he couldn’t. There was an apology forming in his head, he should have just forgotten like the others, but he was stubborn. Tatsuya, for once, didn’t want to be left alone again, and this is how he has to pay for his selfishness. He had to force himself to turn around; otherwise he would risk letting his emotions sway him into talking to Jun. 

“Excuse me, I wasn’t in your way, was I?” Jun’s voice rang out behind him. Tatsuya could feel his fingernails digging into his skin as he clenched his fists. He could feel his heartbeat drum faster, on normal circumstances he’d be overjoyed to hear Jun’s voice but he can’t. 

At least that’s what he had to keep reminding himself. If he didn’t he might break down and tell him everything. He might beg for forgiveness, ask for Jun to comfort him somehow. 

“No. You’re fine. I was just leaving,” Tatsuya mumbled as he began to walk away again without looking back. Looking back would only make it harder. 

“I… I don’t want to keep you, but what school do you go to? I don’t think I’ve seen you at my school… but you seem familiar,” Jun grabbed his wrist before Tatsuya could walk away. Tatsuya dug his nails into his hands further. This was a mistake, a selfish mistake.

“I go to Sevens, I don’t think we’ve met. Not that it matters much,” Tatsuya still refused to turn around. Hearing his voice, seeing him, as much as it hurt he knew he couldn’t risk bringing Jun into this. Everything they worked for in the last world could be destroyed and it would be Tatsuya’s fault again. How many promises would he break in his lifetime? How much suffering would he cause?

“Well… I go to Kasugayama, if you’re ever in the area we can talk, if you want. Not that you have to. It’ll still be nice to see you around sometime…” Jun spoke in a kind tone before letting go of Tatsuya’s wrist. _Typical Jun_ , even despite his cold attitude Jun was still so caring. He always could read past Tatsuya’s walls, even as a kid, guess that even applies in this timeline despite them not knowing each other.

The pain in his chest was back once more, it was starting to hit him that Jun really didn’t know him now. All the memories they built together as children were gone in an instant. The Jun he knew and this Jun were different, despite their similarities, despite how both could twist his feelings around so easily. 

“Maybe if I have time…” Tatsuya heard himself saying before he even realize. Despite every fiber in his being telling him to turn around he knew he couldn’t, instead he walked away. He paused when he was some distance away and decided to look back against his better judgement. There he was again, continuing tending to the flowers. It took all of his willpower to walk away for good this time.

As he came upon his motorcycle Tatsuya couldn’t discern which emotions he was feeling right now, years after feeling little to nothing then too much all at once tends to do that. The palm of his hand hurt, there were crescent shaped marks lined up in a row. It wasn’t too late to go back there and beg for forgiveness, maybe he could make it so the Tatsuya of this world was apart of this Jun’s life. He didn’t know how he would manage it but he missed his friends, things felt _empty_ without them, Jun especially. 

With a heavy sigh he lifted up his helmet and put it on. He had to fix things alone, he can’t risk his friends remembering or losing anyone else. There was only so much more he knew he could handle. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Tatsuya? Are you okay, love?" Jun was frowning, Tatsuya could tell he was worried, but about what?

"I'm fine, don't worry." It wasn't entirely a lie. His heart ached, it felt like something had been torn out of his chest. The feeling had begin to subside, however, after hearing Jun call his name. He could never explain where these sudden feelings of emotional pain and anxiety came from, but they usually went away quickly. All he needed would be a moment to collect himself. 

"Did... did I say something that upset you?" Jun cupped Tatsuya's face and ran a thumb along his cheek, wiping a small tear away. Just as Tatsuya had his bad habits of bottling his emotions up, Jun had the habit of faulting himself for most things.

Though when did he start crying? He hadn’t even realized his eyes were tearing up until now.

It was a moment before became aware of his surroundings once more after the momentary panic faded. It was warm outside, Jun had proposed the idea that they walk around the park for a date, to which Tatsuya agreed. The sun felt warm on his skin and the flowers around were just starting to bloom. Taking a deep breath he felt the feeling pass entirely, everything was normal once more.

"No... no," Tatsuya sighed as he leaned into Jun's familiar soothing touch. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just... really happy you're here." Tatsuya covered Jun's hand with his own and a small smile tugged at his lips. Thankfully, they were in a pretty secluded area of the park; otherwise, Tatsuya might have become embarrassed by even such a small act of affection. 

"Are you sure you're okay? This isn't the first time this has happened," Jun's brow was still furrowed. Leave it to Jun to read him like an open book. It’s been this way since they were kids, not that it was a bad thing. 

"I'm sure," he affirmed before turning his head and pressing a small kiss to the palm of Jun's hand. He was sure his face was slightly flushed, it was only a small price to pay to reassure his boyfriend. "What were you saying about the flowers? It was something about a daffodil, right?" There was still lingering doubt in Jun’s eyes yet he removed his hands from Tatsuya’s face in favor of holding his hand.

"A daffodil most commonly symbolizes rebirth and new beginnings. It almost seems fitting, don't you think?" Jun chucked in an attempt to lighten the mood, the sound was music to his ears. They had been through so much recently that hearing Jun laugh was a welcome treat. He found himself smiling while Jun continued telling him about flowers. Everything was normal now, and he couldn’t imagine what things would be like without Jun or the rest of his friends.


End file.
